nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Stuffwell
Stuffwell is a supporting character in the game Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. He is a living suitcase invented by Professor E. Gadd to aid Mario, Luigi, Baby Mario, and Baby Luigi throughout their journey by storing their possessions, including their items, clothing, badges, beans, and collected Cobalt Star shards, fulfilling the role of the suitcase from Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. His name is based on the words "stuff well", likely due to him being a suitcase. Stuffwell is able to assist the brothers throughout their adventure by storing their items and gear, as well as providing hints and basic tutorials, along with various other uses, such as using himself as protective padding and using his Warpulator, a time travel device which can be activated by hitting a Save Album at three different points near the climax of the game when the player reaches a point of "no return": before and after the Shroob Mother Ship is taken down, and before the Shrowser battle. Whenever his Warpulator is activated, Stuffwell will send the brothers to a predestined point in time with all of their current items and possessions; specifically, before Princess Peach is found at Shroob Castle. Stuffwell has a noticeably extensive vocabulary, which he often uses in dialogue, along with many false, technological terms such as "splendiferous" and "explanification." Stuffwell can be opened at any time during exploration by pressing start, allowing the bros. to view their current items, gear, and stats. He can then be closed by pressing B a number of times or by simply pressing start again. History ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' Shortly after Mario and Luigi fall into the time hole in the garden at Princess Peach's Castle, Stuffwell appears, having been sent by Professor E. Gadd to help them during their journey. After introducing himself to Mario and Luigi, and briefly explaining how he can be opened, he joins them on their adventure, shortly before the time hole disappears. While going through Hollijolli Village, Stuffwell provides many basic tutorials which involve jumping, attacking, avoiding enemy attacks, and using items. When Mario and Luigi reach Hollijolli Village, they discover it to be under attack, and are themselves attacked by a group of Shroobs. They are later rescued by the babies and are taken aboard the Koopa Cruiser. However, after receiving a transmission from Princess Shroob, they are shot down by a Shroob Missile, causing them to crash into Baby Bowser's Castle and become separated from the rest of the group, including Baby Bowser, Baby Peach, and Toadsworth the Younger. The adult bros. are able to find the babies in a nearby room, where they are on a high beam. They are able to convince Baby Luigi to come down by using Stuffwell as a protective cushion. Shortly after the brothers are reunited, Stuffwell teaches another tutorial explaining how to travel while piggybacking. It is here that Stuffwell provides many other tutorials, such as attacking and using Bros. Items as a group of four, along with an optional tutorial regarding Simu-Blocks. As they go farther into the castle, they find their first Cobalt Star shard, which Stuffwell decides to show to the professor. They proceed to do so, after locating both Toadsworth the Younger and a time hole in the last room of the castle. Upon returning to the present, Stuffwell tells Professor E. Gadd what had happened in the past. Stuffwell then warns him that the Mushroom Kingdom of the past is in danger, and shows him the shard they had found at Baby Bowser's castle. Professor E. Gadd explains that it is a Cobalt Star shard, which was the fuel source for his time machine. They then jump into another time hole opened by the shard to recover more Cobalt Star shards. The time hole takes them to Toadwood Forest, where Toadiko informs them of Princess Peach's encounter with the Shroobs and their plan to use the vim from Toads as fuel for their UFOs. They then infiltrate the Vim Factory and defeat Swiggler to recover a second Cobalt Star shard, only to have both shards stolen immediately after by Baby Bowser and Kamek. Stuffwell then suggests that they return to their own time and plan a new strategy. After returning to the present, Stuffwell informs Professor E. Gadd of what happened at the factory. The professor points them off to another time hole, where Baby Bowser might have escaped to. Upon arriving at Yoshi's Island, however, they are attacked by Yoob, shortly after meeting the Yoshis and Kylie Koopa. They also have another run-in with Kamek, who is stealing Yoshi Cookies for Baby Bowser. Shortly after, Stuffwell teaches them a move similar to Pump Mario which involves Baby Mario. They make it to the top of the mountain, where they defeat Kamek but are swallowed along with Baby Bowser by a massive Yoob. Inside Yoob, they rescue the swallowed Yoshis, who are being trapped inside Yoob Eggs. They also meet Toadbert, who has lost his memory. He shows them a drawing depicting Peach's battle against Princess Shroob. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Stuffwell makes a cameo appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a sticker. The sticker can be used in The Subspace Emissary on any fighter to increase the chances of trophies appearing. Quotes *"BACK TO ADVENTURE!" *"Watch the leather, Professor! No need for the shoving!" *"Oh, you must be Mario." *"I am pleased to meet you. I am known as Stuffwell." *"If it's not inconvenient, I'd like to proceed with some basic instructionals." *"It's just one disaster after another with you two, isn't it?" *"And that takes care of every last trace of the nastiful Shroobs! Happies!" *"All right! Warpulator...SWITCH ON!" Trivia *Stuffwell is referenced by another partner, Starlow, in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam when she directly faces the player and tells them "BACK TO ADVENTURE!", Stuffwell's main catchphrase, in the Twinsy Tropics Dungeon. Category:Mario characters Category:Mario & Luigi characters Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Mario allies